


My Lives

by Shaybo27



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Reincarnation, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaybo27/pseuds/Shaybo27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been to the Americas, back before Columbus claimed it. I've been to Old London, when it was new. I've been put in the ground, yet here I am. My name is Annabelle and I am human." An Original OC sibling story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lives

The days that I saw my family were few and far in between.

It wasn’t really my choice, per se. Nor was it theirs. Really, I would give anything to go back to how it had been so long ago. Rather that than this constant state of limbo I find myself in.

I’ve been to the Americas, back before Columbus claimed it. I’ve been to Old London, when it was new. I’ve been put in the ground, yet here I am.

My name is Annabelle and I am human.

Chapter One

I really am human, by the way. I have a mother and a father (usually) and sometimes I even have siblings. There’s blood pumping through my veins and a body that’s ever changing. And my canines are a perfectly normal length, thank you.

But I do have an odd habit of remembering past lives.

Whenever I turn 19, I’m ill. It isn’t unusual, given that humans are a weak bunch, but this time it’s different.

This time a pain like no other forces me to retire, just hours before the day. Sometimes I’m reading, sometimes I’m dancing, and sometimes I wake up breathless from the pain.

Overcome with a fever and bedridden, there have been lives where I haven’t made it.

It happened a lot at the beginning, when my immune system wasn’t in tip top shape, but it still remains a possibility that I die today. And it will always be one.

It troubled my sister when this happened. She would always sob at my side for hours on end, when she knew that body. I know because my spirit always stays there for just a little while until the new body is born. In this glimpse of time, I know who she is and why she cries. But then I’m born again and I’m the one crying.

Then there’s the times when I do survive. When my siblings are present, there’s tears and happiness and lots of hugging - some of the true cliche moments of my existence. To be fair, the instances where my family is present at my “rebirth” are quite rare. Most of the time I have to deal with the influx memories on my lonesome, surrounded by people who don’t understand and needing people who don’t know.

Reuniting with them is wonderful but there’s always that moment of realization with my family. That moment when Bekah’s smile falters, where Nik storms off, where Elijah becomes more affectionate, where Finn removes himself, and where Kol just goes and ahead and says it: I’m human. And human is synonymous with death.

It’s kind of difficult to stay bright and positive when such truths are brought to the forefront..

**Author's Note:**

> I WONDER WHO HER FAMILY IS HMMMM.  
> I tried to stay anonymous, but it sounded weird and off kilter so thats why at the end I kind of just throw them out there. If you couldn’t tell, this is going to be an Original sibling fic! I’m well aware that this is a commonly used story plot in this fanfiction category (mainly due to the show using it in part) but I’m hoping to put my unique spin on it. I’m not 100% sure where I’m going with everything, but I can tell you a couple of things:  
> 1) She will not be a Salvatore (whether or not she meets them is a different story)  
> 2) Romance is not going to be focused on  
> Though romance will not be the main part of this story, there will be pairings because this is TVD after all. I’m going to put a poll up on my profile so if you’re interested go on there please. Or if you’re on mobile you can just review or PM me.  
> I’ll try to get the next chapter done, so let me know what you guys think!


End file.
